Yujo Chronicles 2: Katsuko's Story
by surreptitiouspen
Summary: Second in series! Yusuke's dearest friend turns on him. For revenge, Yusuke turns to someone else. After awhile, he's unsure of what he got himself into....
1. The Proposition

Yujo Chronicles: Katsuko's Story  
  
Autheress here! This is the second installment of Yujo Chronicles, but if you don't want to read the first, Emiko's Story, then here's a summary:  
  
Kurama, in his human form, starts remembering his mate from when he was Yoko, his fox demon's form. Her name was Emiko, and Kurama didn't know if she was still alive or not.  
A supposedly human girl from his school starts acting strange, and Kurama is given reason to believe Emiko is alive, only now inhabiting a human girl's body.  
Hiei reads her mind, awakening her memories of her fox-demon form. Emiko, now in the human form of Komiko Ishitono, and Kurama are reunited.  
  
And now, if you want to read it after that wonderful summary-  
Is interrupted by GothKat, who starts coughing, sounding suspiciously like "YouHaveAnOverlyLargeEgoAndThatSummarySucked"  
glares at GothKat  
Like I was saying, if you want to read Emiko's Story now, I warn you of the lemon in the second-to-last chapter. 

Rabid Lawyer: Ahem... 

Me: sigh Whaddya want? 

Rabid Lawyer: Well, we were at JewelValentine's account when we noticed you haven't been very...up to date with your Disclaimers...

Me: looking innocent Disclaimer? 

Rabid Lawyer: taking out a pointy kendo stick Yes...A Disclaimer... 

Me: changing the subject Anyways, right now I'm listening to the Sing Along version of the Kenshin theme Heart of the Sword....singing...what The Autheress THINKS the words are....  
E sta enouwah noho e no toh wa... quails as a Second Rabid Lawyer enters, holding a flame thrower

Second Rabid Lawyer: Now you have TWO disclaimers you need to put up... 

Me: FINE! I DO NOT OWN YU YU HAKUSHO OR ROURONI KENSHIN OR HOWEVER EITHER IS SPELLED IN MY BLINDED RAGE I CANNOT SPELL OKAY??? 

Rabid Lawyers: exchange glances Our work here is done.  
Rabid Lawyers open up a gigantic phone book like the one in that annoying commercial, and walk inside, shaking hands and smirking at Autheress  
Glares after them Stupid lawyers.   
Anyways, on with Yujo Chronicles: Katsuko's Story  
  
"Damnit!"  
A rock hurtled up into the air, and was followed by a streak of blue light. The rock shattered upon contact, and the pieces rained down upon the livid teenager Yusuke Uramsehi.  
The blue light was Yusuke's Tournament-winning Spirit Gun. It was a blast of his arcane energy channeled out of his fingertip that could blast apart a mountain, let alone a small rock.  
"Damnit!" Yusuke repeated. Footsteps from the ally behind him made him turn, scowling. Yusuke had gone to the center lot in a maze of old, abandoned warehouses, ignored and in need of repair on the scummy side of town. He hadn't been expecting company.  
But when the source of the noise had been identified, Yusuke relaxed.  
"Oh, hey, Kurama, Emiko."  
The two looked to be twins, both with red hair and green eyes. But the reality was they were reincarnated fox demons, and life-long mates.  
Emiko raised an eyebrow. "You..okay?"  
Yusuke bent to pick up another rock. "Oh sure. I'm only a reject, that's all."  
"I'm sorry, but I don't follow." Kurama's expression mirrored his mate's.  
"Kaiko dumped me."  
"You've got to be joking." Emiko's disbelief was evident in her voice. "I've known the two of you for like, a week? And even I know how close you two were."  
"Apparently not, then, hmm?" Yusuke held the rock in front of him. His fist shimmered and when he opened his fist, powder fell to the ground.  
"Did she tell you why?" Kurama's voice was soft.  
"Yeah." Yusuke put on a mocking, falsetto voice. "Yusuke, I can't handle this anymore. All this demon stuff. I mean, what if you died again? I don't think I could handle that."  
"Oh." Kurama looked down, then quickly back at Yusuke. Disbelief mingled with pity on his handsome features.  
"We'll leave." Emiko said quickly. "But Botan's calling a meeting in an hour. Don't beat up to many people." Her tone didn't indicate she was joking. They turned, Kurama taking Emiko's hand gently and giving it the smallest of squeezes before letting go. Yusuke found it hard to watch their retreating backs, and instead reached for another rock.  
Click-whrrr.  
He froze at the noise, all senses straining to find the source of it. After a moment's pause, he shrugged and threw the rock. Just before he sent up a bolt of Spirit Energy, the noise came again.  
Click-whrrr.  
"Who's there?" Yusuke shouted, raising his fists.  
A flash of sunlight on glass caught his eye. He started to walk towards the spot, looking every ware the slim alleyway where he was headed.  
A gasp sounded, and Yusuke whirled around to see a pair of wide hazel eyes.  
"You!" Yusuke moved into the alleyway, bloacking her exit.  
"Don't you touch me, you dirty bastard!" It was a girl, or fourteen or fifteen years old. Wearing a Sarasaski uniform, she was looking cute, nervous, and sheepish all at once. Yusuke noticed she had a camera clutched protectively in her hands.  
"Were you taking pictures of me?" Yusuke demanded.  
"Maybe.." She held the camera closer to her chest, and Yusuke's eyes followed her movement. He couldn't help but notice she had a really nice ches-  
"Stop looking!" The girl scrunched her knees up hiding herself from view.  
"Who says I was?" Yusuke challenged. She merely sent him a glare that made him stutter over his next words. "H-how long have you been here?"  
"I- uh, got here when you were talking to those twins."  
Yusuke smiled grimly. "They're not twins, baka. He's actually her bishonen."  
"You're joking!" She lowered her camera slightly.  
"Now, why were you taking pictures of me?" Yusuke folded his arms across his chest.  
"It's...well.." The girl stood, dusting off her skirt.  
"Well?"  
"I'm starting a line."  
Yusuke remained blank. "A line..?"  
She sighed. "A photography line. You know, a sort of modeling line."  
"And you were taking pictures of me because...?"  
"Because.." The girl hesitated, then it seemed as a dam had burst. "Because you'd be the perfect model! It's sort of a bad-boy look I'm going for, because the agency I went to sign with photographs the bad-boy look for their clothing company, S & R Sugatos! And-"  
"Whoa whoa whoa, slow down, baka-girl. You want me to be your model?"  
She nodded, holding her breath. "Um...yes."  
Yusuke simply stared, caught between amusement and confusion. "You're serious." He shook his head. "What's your name?"  
"Katsuko Majoh. I know you're Yusuke Urameshi."  
"How d'you-"  
She cut him off with a cheery smile. "We were in detention together for a week. You had punched a lower classmen and me? I had been truent, taking pictures."  
"Katsuko.." Yusuke wrinkled his forehead in the effort to remember her. "Mmm, no, I don't remember you."  
"What about..Katsu?"  
"Katsu! Oh yeah, the chick with the dude name!" Yusuke exclaimed.  
His laughter ceased as she punched him, hard, in the shoulder. "It's a nickname, okay?! And it's MY nickname, I'm a girl, so therefore it's a girls's name too!"  
Rubbing his shoulder, Yusuke winced, partly for her benefit. "Geeze, Katsu, way to freak out, y'baka."  
She punched him again, though this time not as hard. "Stop calling me baka. Are you gonna model for me or not?" Katsu put her hands on her hips, camera dangling on a neck strap.  
Yusuke sighed.. "I'm not exactly in the bad-boy mood."  
"Nonsense! You were just chucking rocks around!"  
"That's cause I was pissed, okay?" Yusuke said, his temper returning as they came dangerously close to the subject of Kaiko.  
"Well?! That's just what I need!" Katsu looked at the teenager imploringly. "Please, Yusuke?"  
His head jerked up at these words, brown eyes seeking hers. She had sounded so much like Kaiko just then.  
Kaiko.  
Just the thought of her name stopped his previous anger and instead opened the floodgates to his pain. Tears came uninvited to his eyes but he angrily blinked them away, ducking his chin.  
"Yu..suke?" He felt her tentatively touch his shoulder. "Yusuke, are you okay?"  
"No." He managed out, angry at how hard it was to speak. "My...g- girlfriend just dumped me."  
"Oh, Yusuke, I'm sorry." Katsu looked awkward, but squeezed his shoulder gently with sympathy.  
"You know what?"  
"What?"  
"Like hell I'm gonna be a model." Yusuke stood straight and clenched a fist.  
"Is that a..yes or a no?" Katsu asked.  
"Hell yeah!" Yusuke smiled. "That'll show Kaiko that I'm not sitten' around pining for her!"  
"Good. Now.." Katsu eyed Yusuke critically as he unconsciously clenched his fist in front of him, with passionate anger, defiance, and pain reflected deep in his dark brown eyes. His hair was slicked back as always, but a few rebellious strands fell into his face.  
Katsu raised the camera, focused the lens, then snapped a picture. She smiled broadly. Yusuke was going to be her ticket into S & R, no doubt. 

Katsu: YEYAEAHY!! 

Narrin: What was that?

Katsu: YEYAEAHY!! 

Ankara: Shut up, will you? 

Kiamo: But I didn't say anything! 

Ankara: rolls eyes I wasn't talking to you, bubble head. 

Kiamo: pats hair worriedly Does this style make my hair look bubbly? Maybe I should go brunette...or redheaded..or maybe like...white-blonde..

Ankara: helpfully Black? 

Narrin: Will the both of you-no, would ALL of you shut up?

Katsu: I just wanted to celebrate the end of my first chapter! 

Emiko: YOUR first chapter? Hello? Did you write this? 

Kiamo: Did you write it, Katsu? 

long pause

Narrin: You...arn't serious, right? 

Kiamo: has the "duh" look on her face Um...yeah...Obviously. 

Emiko: Going purple in the face WHOSE ACCOUNT IS THIS??

Kiamo: PenPusherM's. Duh. 

Emiko: AND THIS STORY IS ON WHAT ACCOUNT?? 

Kiamo: looking utterly bored, saying slowly so we'd all "get it" Pen..Pusher..M... 

Emiko: SO THEREFORE, WHO WROTE THIS STORY?? 

Kiamo: realization dawning Oh..PenPusherM! 

Narrin: sarcastically Now that wasn't a complete waste of time. 

Ankara: OOH! I just turned on the radio, and it's Linkin Park's IN THE END!!! 

all start dancing, and singing along

Ankara: I LOVE YOU CHESTER!!

Hiei: Who..? 

Ankara: gulp Uh...gotta go!  
  
As everyone runs off along with Ankara and Hiei, Emiko sticks head back into story

Emiko: Please R & R! And sorry, Kiamo, I couldn't resist....SMMMMIIIILLLLEEEEEE!!! 

force of smile knocks Kiamo over as she comes to smother Emiko. 


	2. This and That and A little Bit of Math

1 "Katsu."  
  
"Kiamo!" Katsu settled the phone more comfortably between her ear and her shoulder. "What's up, girl?"  
  
"Why did you and Yusuke Urameshi come out of that old lot together last night? That old DESERTED lot?"  
  
"Oh Kia." Katsu sighed. "It's nothing like that-"  
  
"I'm even in a different school, a different age group, and I still know about his rotten reputation!" Kiamo fumed.  
  
"Kiamo! He's just my new model!"  
  
Her friend gasped. "WHAT?!"  
  
"My..model.."  
  
"That's what I thought I heard. I wish I hadn't, though. I'll bet he'll be all nice and mellow at first, but the moment your back is turned he'll jump you and-and-"  
  
"Rape me?" Katsu said calmly.  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"I highly doubt that. By the way," Katsu fiddled mindlessly with the phone cord. "Why were you spying on me?"  
  
Kiamo sighed, long and noisy over the telephone. She and Katsu were good friends, even with the year age difference. Katsu was fourteen, and in her last year of junior high, Kiamo being fifteen and a freshman in high school. They had met only last year, while Kiamo was still at Sarasaski Junior High. Now she attended Natsumi Highschool with Komiko and Yusuke's friend, Shuichi.  
  
"I was on my way to work at the cafe. Komiko and I had the late shift last night."  
  
"Hey, isn't Komiko that one kid's girlfriend?" Katsu asked.  
  
"You mean, Shuichi?" Kiamo sounded confused.  
  
"Yeah, that one. He's Yusuke's friend, isn't he? Best friend, or one of 'em, right?" Katsu pressed.  
  
"SO?" Kiamo heaved a melodramatic sigh. "I don't see what you're getting at, Katty."  
  
"Komiko obviously trusts Shuichi, if she's going out with him. And if they're best friends, Shuichi obviously trusts Yusuke. And you trust Komiko. I know that; you know it. So why are you all worried?"  
  
Kiamo sighed. "You make no sense, Katsy."  
  
"He's just what I need to get into S&R!"  
  
"You can't take pictures once he's duct-taped your hands!" Kiamo said curtly.  
  
"Kia! Listen, all I need him for is a roll with the motorcycle. That's at my house, he won't know my parents won't be home, and it's a busy street with nosey neighbors. He won't try a thing." Katsu said, exasperated. "Anyways, I need some sleep."  
  
"Night then, knuckle head."  
  
"Oh, get some sleep."  
  
Katsu slipped the phone back in it's cradle, sighing. Yusuke was dangerous, she knew that. But never had she heard of him hurting a girl before.  
  
I will be safe. He won't hurt me.......I think.  
  
Yusuke eyed Katsu. She sat quietly in her seat, listening raptly to the teacher droning on about something to do with numbers. He thought. Not like what the teacher was saying mattered.  
  
He hadn't known Katsu was in his Math class. Granted, he had only been to math four times last quarter.  
  
She was really pretty, he had to admit, even if she acted brashly. With brown, soft hair that veiled her shoulders, and wide-set storm-gray eyes, she did stand out from the regular crowd. When she stood, she was perhaps a half-head shorter than Yusuke, Kaiko's height.  
  
Letting his eyes slide down her sitting form, he noted her exceptionally long legs. She was undoubtedly full Japanese, but here, her willowy frame was unique.  
  
"Urameshi! What's the volume of a cube with a side length of five?"  
  
Yusuke jumped, and set his features in a look of concentration. His teacher's smile was smug, and the annoying tap-tap of his teacher's pen on the wooden desk made it hard to think. Not like Yusuke even had a small clue of what the answer might be.  
  
Then, Yusuke's eyes caught a movement from Katsu's hand, which had been folded demurely on her lap moments before.  
  
One finger.  
  
Then two.  
  
Then all five.  
  
"One twenty five, obviously." Yusuke said.  
  
The teacher glared. "Very...good."  
  
Yusuke smirked broadly, and he saw Katsu return to staring raptly at the black board. Yusuke shook his head.  
  
Kaiko wouldn't of given him an answer. She would of sat and watched him squirm, and then later would of told him off for it. Katsu was full of surprises.  
  
"Okay, Urameshi, you seem to be doing well today. Same question, only now the cube's side length is...twenty."  
  
Yusuke looked casually over to Katsu. She looked blank.  
  
Great.  
  
"Uh...ten-thousand?"  
  
"Wrong. Eight thousand." The teacher smirked, while a few students giggled. "Your earlier answer must of been a fluke. Somehow, I'm not surprised."  
  
"Yes sir." Yusuke said dispassionately, knowing his lack of reaction would anger the teacher more than a flaring response.  
  
"Don't talk back." The teacher, Mr. Kokoburo, snapped. Whirling around to the board in an obviously foul mood, he continued his previous droning and picked up the chalk again.  
  
Yusuke merely rolled his eyes. Teachers lately had been trying to get him riled up, to find excuses to put him in a detention, or better yet, to suspend him. Yusuke found it both effective and amusing if he didn't react.  
  
Finally, the bell rang, releasing them from the torture. Katsu got up quickly and efficiently, gathering her books together. Then glancing at Kokoburo, she reached into her purse and slipped a strictly forbidden stick of gum into her mouth. Yusuke chuckled.  
  
He quickly followed her, catching up just as they exited the classroom into the noisy hallway. Grinning, he flipped up the back of her skirt. "Thanks back there, Katsu."  
  
WHACK.  
  
Yusuke had to step back briefly to catch himself, reeling slightly from the unexpected slap Katsu had delivered smartly across his face. It was already beginning to redden, and to sting slightly as well.  
  
"Nobody peeks at me without my permission." Katsu's voice was pinched high with anger.  
  
"Sorry, Katty." Yusuke ruefully rubbed his cheek. "Damn, you pack one hell of a puch-er, slap."  
  
"You still game?" Katsu asked. "For after school?"  
  
Yusuke paused, seeing Kaiko walking towards them, brown eyes filled with suppressed curiosity. Yeah. Yeah, I'm game."  
  
EEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeeEEEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeNNNNNNNNNNnnnnnnnnnnnDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDdddddddddddddddddddddddddddddDDDDDDDDDDDDddddddddddd  
  
Autheress: Sorry about last chapter, the convo at the end of the chapter was a little confusing, for evil FanFiction...doesn't like me and my special little divider thingys. OR the use of asterisks. Well, I promise I 'll work HARD on getting the third chapter typed and up within the next week tio make up for the long absence...in the meantime...review? Huh? Wouldja? Wouldja? 


	3. The Good, the Bad, and the Ugly

Autheress here.  
  
I KNOW I promised I'd have this chappie up and have it up QUICK, but with studing for exams, end-of-year parties, and Navvy (my computer...yes, I named it) deciding to not work for a good week..grrr.... I got a bit off task....Silly Navvy..  
  
You see, Navvy is old. Like, thirteen to fifteen years old. So basically, all he does is have games and some program (also freakishly old, but, surprisingly BETTER than Word..) that let's me type up stories in the privacy of my own lair. Navvy thinks he isn't old, he thinks of himself as a "Glorified Word Processor."   
  
He doesn't even have internet, I have to load my ficcies onto a floppy, transfer them to the other computer, Sir Artimus, and then upload them.  
  
(Yes, in my liddle world inatimate objects talk, have names, and argue with my logic. Navvy is Lord of my Desk. My stereo is King of my Lair. My bed is the Lord of LaLa Land. The door, (Arthur) is the Duke of the Entrance. I get bored at times... and my nameless stereo sometimes has odd suggestions, like my closet being the Lady of Dirty Clothing.)  
  
So, I apologize for the absence. On with the STORY!!  
  
Aoyou:WAIT!!!!!!!!  
  
Autheress:..What?  
  
Aoyou: I'd like to take this time to note that Autheress hasn't SWORN the entire opening statement!  
  
Autheress: Aie...!  
  
SSSSSSssssSSSStttttTTTTTTtttAAaaaaaAAAAAaaRRRRrrrrRRRTtttttTTTTTTTTTttttttTTTT  
  
Yusuke warily followed Katsu up the pristine driveway. The lawn surrounding him was recently cut, not a blade longer than its fellows. The color of the grass was a deep, healthy green.  
  
At the end of the drive was a smart-looking house, painted a vibrant shade of blue, white trim making the blue all the more shocking.  
  
A small garden circled the house neatly, pansies dominating the other flowers. Not a weed was to be seen. The sheer perfect look of the place made Yusuke feel out of place, but Katsu tromped up the drive without a second glance.  
  
Katsu slid up the garage door. Yusuke ducked under before it had opened all the way and glanced around.  
  
"Damn!" Yusuke whistled appreciatively and walked around a shinning motorcycle that sat in Katsu's garage.  
  
"It was my father's." Katsu said fondly. "He left it to me in his will."  
  
"Oh..he's dead?"  
  
"Yeah," Katsu looked at him, a grin tugging at the corners of her mouth. "No shit, Sherlock."  
  
"Shuddup."  
  
Katsu playfully whacked his shoulder, then settled down to business. "I want you to pose around this. Sitting on it, around it, you know. Maybe even one of you pretending to fix it, with a little grease on your face or something."  
  
"Right here in the driveway?"  
  
"Why not?" Katsu looked around.  
  
Yusuke gestured around. "Nice, cut green grass., pleasant neighborhood? Like hell that's bad-boy."  
  
"Good point." Katsu fiddled with her camera lens. "Uh, we'll have to wait a little for my mother to get it up on the trailer and-"  
  
"Why, it don't work?" Yusuke inspected it closely.  
  
"Of course it does!" Katsu said hotly.  
  
"So....it works, but you got no keys?"  
  
Katsy reached into the neck of her school blazer, yanking out a key on a chain. "I got it right here!"  
  
Yusuke neatly slipped the chain over her head. Straddling the bike, he inserted it into the ignition.  
  
"W-What do you think you're doing?" Katsu gasped.  
  
"What does it look like?" Yusuke twisted to face her, and patted the leather-covered seat behind him. "You coming?"  
  
Kiamo's voice came unheeded to her head.   
  
-He'll be all nice and mellow at first but the moment your back is turned he'll jump you and-  
  
"Well?" Yusuke revived the engine, grinning, daring her.  
  
Katsu couldn't stop herself from climbing on behind him, tucking up her long legs to sit on the footrests, freverently wishing she wasn't wearing a skirt. The latter was currently riding up her thighs dangerously.  
  
"Let's RIDE!" Yusuke pushed off with one foot, and with a resounding roar the motorcycle pulled out of the driveway.  
  
"Do you have a license?!" Katsu yelled, her words being ripped away by the fast-paced ride.  
  
"No!" Yusuke hollered back. "But what cop cares enough to pull us over?"  
  
Yusuke boldly crossed lanes. Katsu squeezed her eyes shut as a car screeched to a halt, barely avoiding hitting them. She tightened her grip as the driver's angry shouts faded in their wake.  
  
"Where are we going?" Another close call and Katsu buried her head in Yusuke's back, squeezing his waist tighter. He didn't seem to notice her state, but instead tipped the bike to barrel around a corner onto a dirt road.  
  
"Just wait!"  
  
Yusuke followed the dirt road up a gentle slope for some time. Katsu found the courage to dislodge her head from between Yusuke's shoulder blades in time to notice they were slowing down.  
  
The road they were on was grassy with age, the forest pressing in on both sides, as if in an attempt to reclaim the road back to wilderness. The sun was at its sunset peak, setting the western world aflame with brilliant orange and red hues.  
  
The sun's display was hardly noticed by the two under the trees. Because of thick leaves and branches, Katsu only got the impression of color through the filtering green of overhead foliage.  
  
"We're here." Yusuke announced, letting a burst of gas carry them quickly to the pinnacle of the hill they had been traveling. The trees stopped abruptly, leaving a bare meadow here.  
  
With a gentle bump, the machine halted, leaving its passengers to marvel at the expansive beauty set there by nature.  
  
It was the perfect time of day, were the sun and moon hailed one another, the moon an iridescent sliver in the east and the sun a blaring ball in the west. Stars were on the verge of shining.  
  
The view was perfect, because of the high vantage point of the cliff the road had taken them to. The high ledge overlooked the ocean, the water painted both light and dark of the overhead sky.  
  
After the deafening silence of the forest, the open air sang with the voices of whispering leaves, chattering seagulls, the rush and dive of waves hitting the distant base of the cliff, and the slow guttering of the motorcycle.  
  
"How's this for picturesque?" Yusuke grinned, switching off the motorcycle. Katsu slipped off and ran to the guardrail, rusting with age.  
  
"It's so beautiful." She breathed. She unconsciously reached for the camera around her neck and snapped a picture of the scene.  
  
"Let's get started, we only have about forty-five minutes of sunlight left." Yusuke checked his watch.  
  
"Here, bring the motorcycle towards the guardrail, stand behind it...That's it. Lean down, and rest your elbows on the handle...excellent." Katsu twisted the lens into focus, then took the picture. Yusuke's hair, blown free from the grip of gel on the wild ride up, flopped down into one puppy-brown eye, his cocky smile more like a smirk.  
  
"Now...straddle it and gaze off into the water...look real pissed." Katsu snapped another picture as Yusuke glared into the ocean.  
  
She grinned. "When S&R's sees these, they might forget me and just hire you! Now.." Katsu slipped off her backpack and threw a leather jacket at him. It had defiantly seen better days, as battered as it was. Yusuke slipped it on, and posed according to Katsu's directions.  
  
"Don't tell this to anyone, but this is sorta fun." Yusuke tied one of Katsu's bandanas around his head, and sat on the guardrail. He folded one leg up to rest an elbow on his knee, and then his chin in the upraised hand in turn.  
  
A half an hour later, Katsu was forced to call it quits. Even though the lighting would allow another good twenty minutes, she wanted to get home before dark.  
  
"Thank you, so, so much, Yusuke." She looked around to drink in the scenery before she left it. "With the modeling, this place, everything."  
  
"Hey, no sweat." Yusuke revived up the engine again, and she jumped on, making sure to sit on the hem of her skirt. The precaution would keep her skirt from blowing up and giving drivers behind her an unexpected view.  
  
The drive home was much more uneventful than the ride there. Traffic had calmed down, and Yusuke sort of obeyed speed laws. He helped her wheel motorcycle into the garage once they reached her house, then turned towards home.  
  
"Yusuke!"  
  
"Kaiko?!" Yusuke gasped. Indeed, the brown haired beauty was standing in the driveway, legs akimbo and hands on hips. She looked livid.  
  
"Huh?" Katsu pulled down the garage door and went to stand next to Yusuke, inspecting Kaiko. "Who're you?"  
  
"Someone who's gonna look out for you!" Was Kaiko's reply. Then, she rounded on Yusuke. "How DARE you take some girl away from her house and practically out of the city?!"  
  
"How is it up to you what I do?!" Yusuke challenged. "And Yusarikiwa Point isn't out of city limits!"  
  
"What?!" Kaiko gasped. "That was OUR spot!"  
  
"To you, maybe!" Yusuke glared at her. "Hiei found it, Kurama trains up there every morning, he took Emiko there, and Kuwabara, well, he goes up there to paint the scenery. I only took you up there once!"  
  
"You see?" Kaiko turned to Katsu, who shrank back a bit." This slime bag likes to make his own rules. He promises to stay within a girl's limits, and then-"  
  
"What the hell, Kaiko?" Yusuke could barely contain his shouting. "When have I ever crossed your damn limits? Whenever did you have limits?"  
  
"Every time you ever fought one of those demons! Oh-" Kaiko glanced at Katsu.  
  
"Every time I fought a punk, Kaiko." Yusuke repeated. _Damn it!_ he thought wildly. _She almost blew my cover!  
_  
"So sorry you don't see life my way. But you never said a thing about that that I hadn't tried my best to obey!"  
  
"Right!" Kaiko snorted sarcastically. She went back towards Katsu now. "He's such a liar. He couldn't give a wit about what a girl feels."  
  
"What the-?" Katsu decided she didn't care if Kaiko was angry. "He just, quote, 'Took me away from my home and out of city limits' on my request!"  
  
Kaiko raised an eyebrow. "So she's one of those types, Yusuke. I didn't suspect even you to be like that!"  
  
"WHAT?!" Now Katsu was angry. "One of those types?! I'll beg your pardon, missy, but I would hardly consider myself, 'one of those types.' I asked Yusuke to model his bad-boy look for me, so I could get a photographer's job at S&R's. You know, leather jacket, motorcycle, the works. He was doing me a favor!"  
  
Kaiko appeared to be at a loss for words, so Katsu continued. "I highly suggest you get off of my property or I won't hold myself responsible for what I'm gonna do to you!"  
  
Kaiko simply glared. Then, she whirled around and flounced off.  
  
"Sorry about that." Yusuke sighed. To his surprise, Katsu began to giggle. "What?"  
  
"It's just kinda funny." Katsu said, "That she's so not over you! She's gone stalker, practically!"  
  
Yusuke could feel the smile at his lips at the thought of sweet Kaiko clinging to a latticework to peer inside his bedroom window. "That is kinda funny."  
  
He chuckled, and she started to laugh. He joined in, and it wasn't long before they both were doubled over, laughing loudly into the darkening sky.  
  
EEeeeEEEeeeNNNnnnNNNNNNNnnnnDDDDDDDDDDDDDDdddddddddddddddddDDDDD  
  
Autheress here.  
  
Woot! I typed that all in an hour. All fresh off the brain, and my wrists are KILLING ME!! I won't try to make a promise on how soon the next chappie will be up, but to keep the FLAVOR of your interests, I'll put in a typical Yu Yu Hakusho preview of the next chappie. Here goes.  
  
Katsu drops by Emiko's diner to show Yusuke the photos, and in exchange, gets to meet the other three of the Fearsome Foursome...aka Kurama, Hiei, and ever-popular Kuwabara...Ahem..   
  
But the others warn Yusuke to not get overly involved with Katsu, in case she can't handle the truth. This gets Yusuke thinking about his real feelings, which are rather unexpected.  
  
R&R, friendly readers!  
  



	4. A Model Problem

Autheress here.  
  
I say that a lot, don't I?  
  
So, I finally got motivated to write the fourth chapter. But first, I'd like to thank some reviewers who....review.  
  
han'ensui   
  
JewelValentine  
  
LadyKatsu  
  
Okay, on with the chappie!  
  
SSSSSSSSSssssssssTTTTTTTTTtttttttttAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaRRRRrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrTttttttttTT  
  
Katsu squinted into the developing liquid, watching a shadowy form take place on the photo paper. Yusuke's features began to fill in, along the the amazing sunset behind him and the motorcycle he straddled.  
  
Standing in her personal darkroom, Katsu was surrounded by two rolls' worth of photos hanging up and drying, all showing Yusuke in different poses at different angles. She scanned them, a grin coming to her face. They were just the quality she needed. Taking a few of the finished photos, she slipped out the door.  
  
...  
Kiamo walked up to the diner, digging around in her jeans pocket for the key. As the cafe's main customers were school kids, the diner opened shortly after school doors did.  
  
Whistling a tuneless melody, Kiamo flipped the Open/Closed sign to welcome in the students, then slipped on her roller skates.  
  
Kiamo made her way back to the kitchens to open up the back door for the cooks. She rounded the corner and almost screamed when she saw Komiko standing in the middle of the kitchen.  
  
"How did you get in, Miko?!" Kiamo patted her chest in an attempt to slow down her beating heart.  
  
"You left the back door open. And, remember, I got a raise last week and a key. Get used to seeing me here first." Komiko, also known as Emiko, lied easily. Lying was something Emiko was getting good at again, after having a fifteen year-respite from being as wily as a fox. Or, more appropriately, wily as a fox demon.  
  
In reality, she had picked the lock to get in. When Emiko had last worked, she accidentally left the afore mentioned key in her purse, which she left in the waitress locker.  
  
"You? Here first? As if." Kiamo snorted. "This is the first time you've ever beaten me here."  
  
"K-Suuichi gives me rides nowadays." Emiko grinned as Kiamo groaned.  
  
"Hell hath no fury as a woman scorned, and Cupid ain't got nothin' on you two. It's sick how well you guys are getting along." Kiamo scowled at Emiko, who merely smiled. "I wish I could snag a man. Especially one as cute as yours. He looks so sweet!"  
  
"Not everything beautiful is harmless, not all who look innocent are fragile, not all seem who they are." Emiko cautioned, firing up the stove to the preheat temperature. "Except, Suuichi is pretty wonderful."  
  
"Listen to you!" Kiamo opened the gigantic refrigerator and took out a bag of frozen hamburger patties. "Since when did you start quoting famous dead guys?"  
  
"Since when has any dead famous guy said anything of the sort?" Emiko challenged. "Aristotle never said that. I did. It's common sense. Animal survival."  
  
Kiamo raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow. Anyone would be forced to admit Kiamo was a beautiful person.   
  
She wasn't tall, wasn't short, had a good singing voice, and cute freckles dotting the bridge of a nicely shaped nose. Recent braces and brushing made for the straight white teeth, and green eyes stared out from under bleached blonde hair. Unlike other Japanese kids, her hair was already a lighter color than the normal black, and so the usually startling contrast between eyebrows and bleached hair wasn't an issue. On Kiamo, it looked natural.  
  
"And since when have you had a problem getting men?" Emiko laughed slightly. In addition to abnormally good looks, Kiamo was gifted with a substantial figure that guaranteed any poor unfortunate male to double take.  
  
"Lately, it's been a bit slow." Kiamo admitted, distributing the frozen meat to the hot surface of the warmed stove.  
  
"Sorry. Good luck with that. I'll check the salt shakers." Emiko turned to leave the kitchen.  
  
"Say, Miko?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You know Yusuke Urameshi?"  
  
"Oh, Kiamo, don't tell me your shooting for younger ones! Plus that, I don't think he's exactly your type." Emiko almost smiled at the mental image of Kiamo flinging high heels at Yusuke for being late on a date.  
  
"NO! Not for me, at least. You know Katsuko Majoh, right?"  
  
"The camera girlfriend of yours? Yes, I'm familiar with her." Emiko narrowed her eyes, imagining the slender girl in her mind's eye. "Why? She into Yusuke?"  
  
"I don't really know." Kiamo skated past her after finishing with the stove. "I'll get pepper shakers. But anyways, he's her... new model."  
  
Emiko started to laugh. "You're joking, right?"  
  
"No. Katsu told me herself."  
  
Emiko had to sit down in a nearby booth to avoid falling over, convulsing with mirth. "Y-Y-Yusuke?! A model.." She trailed off, still giggling.  
  
"Yep. But I think he might be...you know." Kiamo lowered her voice. "He might have less than great intentions."  
  
"No. Not Yusuke. He would never take advantage of any girl. In fact, Kaiko and Boton- er, some other friends, are the only girls I've ever seen him even interact with." Emiko wiped her eyes, and stood. "I wouldn't worry about it. He's probably still pretty upset over Kaiko, still."  
  
"Okay.. Whatever. I just have yet to hear something positive about the kid." Kiamo sighed.  
  
"Here's the first, then." Emiko smiled wryly. "He's an excellent tipper."  
  
...  
  
Kuwabara and Yusuke walked towards the cafe, scanning the street for any signs of Kurama's old orange Dodge. Henceforth, they weren't paying attention to what-or who- was in front of them.  
  
"Ouch!"  
  
"Shit!"  
  
"Don't you louts understand the concept of watching where you're going?!" Hiei's snarl cut into their ears as they both stood, Yusuke nursing his elbow and Kuwabara ruefully rubbing his back end.  
  
"Sorry, Short stuff, I don't make it a habit to look below waist level." Yusuke commented, in mock seriousness.  
  
Hiei glared. "Oh, if only I could tie your internal organs together in public."  
  
Yusuke smirked. "Oh, now Shorty's got stage fright. Make a guy fight in front of thousands of demons and he's still too nervous to fight in front of a few measly humans."  
  
"You're a measly human, you insolent little fu-"  
  
"Need a ride?"  
  
Yusuke, Kuwabara and Hiei turned to see Kurama returning to the cafe from home. After dropping Emiko off at work, he drove home to change from his school uniform and tell his mother were he was going.  
  
"Thanks." Yusuke waggled his fingers tauntingly at Hiei. "I guess you're going to have to cool down a little."  
  
Hiei nearly lunged at Yusuke when Kurama casually commented, "So what's this I hear about you modeling, Yusuke?"  
  
"How d'you know?" Yusuke gasped.  
  
Kurama chuckled. "I bumped into Kaiko, and she started lecturing me on how I ought to keep you in check. She mentioned it."   
  
"WHAT?!" Kuwabara stared at his reddening friend. "You're a model?!"  
  
"What?" Hiei asked, irritated. His knowledge of Human World was growing, but it didn't cover the fashion industry quite yet.  
  
"Models are pansies who stand and pose for pictures all day!" Kuwabara started to laugh.  
  
Hiei's glare slowly changed into a smirk. "Somehow, I can see Yusuke doing that."  
  
"Hey, shut the hell up." Yusuke scowled, opening the door to the pickup. "You two losers get the back. And, I'm helpin' out a friend. I got an excuse to use her motorcycle, so shove it."  
  
"Ooh, it's a HER." Kuwabara clambered into the bed of the truck, while Hiei jumped nimbly into place. "Did she put make up on ya?"  
  
The arguement lasted until they reached the cafe. Kurama parked, and the four sauntered in the cafe, and sat at the regular booth. Kurama hesitated, then stood to look for Emiko. He saw her a few booths away.  
  
"Komiko." Kurama called softly.   
  
"Suuchi." She smiled at him, and mouthed, Just a moment. He nodded with a smile, and joined the others.  
  
The doorbell tinkled as another student swung into the fast-filling cafe. Yusuke leaned back in the plastic seat, sighing. "Kokoburo gave me a make or break assignment for the quarter. Either I do it or I fail."  
  
"Are you going to do it?" Hiei asked. He stated the question, though his tone indicated he didn't care about the answer.  
  
"Hell no. I'll threaten some brainiac to do it for me, change a few answers, and sign my name on it." Yusuke snorted. "Who do you think I am?"  
  
"That brainiac had better not be me," a voice behind him made them all turn. "Threaten me and I'll trounce you."  
  
"Katsu!" Yusuke shoved Kuwabara over and scooted in himself, making room on the seat next to him. "Sit. Why you here?"  
  
Katsu it was, and she smiled as she plopped down next to him, drawing out an envelope as she did. "To show you these. They're most likely my best yet."  
  
Yusuke ignored the stifled snickers from the others and opened the envelope.  
  
The first picture was a close up of his head and shoulders. The leather jacket's collar had been pulled up, and a red bandana was keeping rebellious hair in check. The Yusuke in the photo stared away from the camera, resting his chin on folded arms. A wind had pulled strands of his hair into motion, and the shutter had captured the moment perfectly.  
  
"Wow." Kuwabara scratched his chin, looking at the picture over Yusuke shoulder. "You look good, man."  
  
"Don't he?" Katsu glowed. "Go to the next one, Yusuke."  
  
Yusuke complied, the next showing the shiny, red-plated motorcycle beneath him. Yusuke glared straight into the camera this time, half of his face in shadow. The setting sun had painted him red, and the overall effect was highly impressive.  
  
"Those are good pictures, Katsu." Kurama said, taking the first one and examining it. "Why did you do this?"  
  
"You heard of S &R Sugatoes?"  
  
Kuwabara piped up. "My sister likes to shop there and I go with sometimes. I like their fighting gear."  
  
"Fighting gear?" Yusuke looked at his friend.  
  
"Yeah, it's all the dojo's supply store."  
  
"Choice."   
  
"Um-hm." Katsu nodded. "They've been hiring for advertisers, lately. Writers, musicians-"  
  
"And photographers." Kurama finished.  
  
"Yep! These photos should be my ticket to employment there."  
  
Just then Emiko skated over with a tray of food, not bothering to ask them what their choice would be. They always got the same four milkshakes and platter of french fries. "Oh, hi, Katsu. Sorry, can I get you anything?"  
  
Katsu shook her head, standing up. "No thanks. I just came to show Yusuke his pictures, but I gotta jet."  
  
"Oh, well, maybe later." Emiko smiled, and placed the tray on the table. She paused to give Kurama a short, sweet kiss. He poked her side, making her giggle.  
  
"KOMIKO!" Kiamo's voice rang out warningly.  
  
"Oh, keep working." Emiko groaned. "I'll see you later." Kurama smiled, and kissed her again, quickly. As she skated away he let his hand slide down to her rear. She sent him a mock glare over her shoulder.  
  
"Woah." Katsu stared. "How long you two been goin' out?"  
  
"Forever." Kurama sighed with a grin. "I've known her for years and years, and finally fate has made us recognize our destiny."  
  
"Don't get him started." Hiei instructed. "He'll go on ranting, saying bits of poetry and wise words until you feel sick enough to cough up whatever meal you had last."  
  
"Oh, well, then, I'd better get going." Katsu waved, smiled at Yusuke and walked out.  
  
Yusuke grinned after her, then turned to his friends. "So-"  
  
"Don't even think about it." Kuwabara instructed.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You like that girl!" Hiei accused.  
  
"So?" Yusuke admitted freely. He leaned back. "Did you see her legs? I'd have t'be blind not to like her!" He paused. "She's nice, too."  
  
"No, you don't like Katsu." Kurama said gently. "You like Kaiko."  
  
"Hell no!" Yusuke grimaced. "That bi-"  
  
"Why do you think you like Katsu, then?" Kurama pressed.  
  
"She's pretty, and actually can handle being around me." Yusuke said.  
  
"Kaiko's very lovely as well, and she was the original person to "handle" you. I believe she was the only female other than relatives to ever interact with you." Kurama said patiently. "Katsu and Kaiko aren't all that different. Brunettes, hazel eyes, taller, stubborn enough to stand being around you. It seems like the only difference is Kaiko knows about your Spirit abilities."  
  
"So you think I like Katsu only as a substitute for Kaiko?!" Yusuke narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Yes." Kurama stared back evenly.  
  
Kuwabara scratched his chin. "They are kinda alike. And you just got dumped by Kaiko. You're using Katsu to mop up your poor broken heart!"  
  
"It's rather obvious." Hiei said flatly. "And it's a bad idea. Katsu won't handle you once she learns your friends are demons and the punks you fight are trying to take over the world."  
  
Yusuke stared at the three. He saw their point, and hated himself for it. "I ain't usin' nobody. And, whoever said Katsu needed t'know about demons?"   
  
He slammed his palms on the table and stood up, flinging a few dollars on the table for his untouched milkshake. He stalked away and out the cafe door.  
  
EeeeeeeEeeeeEEEEEEEeeeennnnnnnnnnnNNNNNNNddddddDDDDDDdddddddddD  
  
Autheress back. Okay, so I wrote it a bit faster than I excpeted. But, I feel a case of Writer's Overload coming on.  
  
Writer's Overload, or WO, is an acute case of having far too many ideas crowding the brain all at once, sort of the oppisite of Writer's Block. I'm currently working on five short stories including fan ficcies, one full-length thingy-revision dealie, and a manga.  
  
To write Katsuko's Story, I've been neglecting my manga and another two short stories that are the highest priorities. But all the same, I could get bored easily and continue this freakishly short amount of time between Yujo Chronicle chappies.  
  
And, I think it helped my motivation to write a preview....so...  
  
In Yujo Chronicles Katsuko's Story Chapter...er, five:  
  
Yusuke realizes his affection for Katsu could possibly be a rebound from Kaiko's dumping him. Deciding to continue on anyway, Yusuke also aims to not let Katsu know about his Spirit power.   
  
Upon asking Katsu out on a date, he doesn't quite get what he expected for an answer. The conversation between the two is overheard by a possibly dangerous person, and events may push Yusuke to reveal his secret simply to keep Katsu alive.  
  
Oofta, that chappie could be VERY HEAVY to write...I'll do me best. Review and eat tuna for breakfast! (Doing one does not require the other..) 


	5. Fighting and Sleeping can Both be Bad

Autheress here.  
  
What can I say? I'm addicted to fanfiction. Please yell at me for neglecting my manga. I've done maybe six pages since the end of school. How pathetic is that?  
  
So this next chapter will cover just about everything from angsty romance to all out battles. I'm excited. Are you?  
  
Aoyou: I'm actually looking forewords to this chapter. She actually did RESEARCH on this one.  
  
I really did do research, believe it or not. But the new attacks I created for this story are MINE. All you stealers out there,**_ paws off_**! Even though this is hardly relevant for the wonderful ground of people who usually read/review my stuff, I feel very protective of this stuff.  
  
If you like it SO MUCH, then, when/if you use these attacks, please credit me.  
  
Speaking of credit, I would like to thank Lauren Brown, author and illustrator of Weeds in Winter for the ideas. V for Victory! I probably won't use any in this chapter, but yeah..I felt the need to prattle on about them. Next chapter will come quick, because I'm excited to use them!  
  
I apologize for making Kaiko a little out of character, but it's fanfiction! I can bend the rules a tad, eh?  
  
And dear reviewer (you know who thou art) I highly appreciate your critism. It's constructive and merely a step towards being a totally, undisputed awesome autheress! If you have any more qualms, please let me hear them.  
  
Aoyou: ON WITH THE CHAPPIE!!!  
  
I'm beginning to think that liddle blue-haired pipsqueak is catching on...  
  
SSSSSSSssssssssssTTTTTTTttttttttttttttttAAAAAAAaaaaaaaRRRRRrrrrrrrrRRTTTTTTttttttttttt  
  
The phone rang, shrilly. Katsu dived for it.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Miss Katsuko Majoh?"  
  
"Y-Yes?"  
  
"This is Shinatoshi Hiratane, S &R Sugatoe's representative. I've personally viewed the three photos you've sent and forwarded them to the board of Commercial Advisors. They've asked me to set up an interview date so we can view the rest of your portfolio. Are you free next Monday, around two?"  
  
"Y-Yes! Yes, I am." Katsu could barely contain her excitement.  
  
"A parent will have to accompany you, being underage as you are."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Your work was impressive. I hope to see good things on Monday."  
  
"You will!"  
  
"Excellent. Have a good day."  
  
"You too!"  
  
The phone disconnected, but Katsu still held it to her ear. Shock had taken over, soon replaced by joy. Dropping the phone in its cradle, she leapt around in transports of jubilation.  
  
"Mom!"  
  
"Yes, dear?"  
  
"I'm goin' out for awhile! I'll be home before dinner."  
  
"Yes, dear."  
  
With that, Katsu scampered out the door.  
  
...  
  
Yusuke sat in the park, digging his fingernail into the old wood of the park bench.  
  
"Stupid Kurama. Stupid Hiei. Stupid Kuwabara. Stupid Kaiko!" Yusuke snarled under his breath." Why can't they leave me 'lone?"  
  
He stood up abruptly, and began to walk. Where he didn't care. Perhaps he should of cared to look at least, for he walked straight into Katsu, who had gone looking for him.   
  
"Ouch!"  
  
"K-Katsu? Sorry." Yusuke grinned sheepishly, then stuck out a hand. The brunette pulled herself up, a smile on her face so wide it seemed her cheeks might burst. "What made you into a bundle of joy?"  
  
"I got an interview!!" Katsu squealed, and Yusuke let out a loud whoop. Picking her up around the middle, Yusuke swung her around until they both were dizzy. His foot turned and they landed in a giggling, gasping heap.  
  
"That's great!" Yusuke panted out, pulling himself into a sitting position.  
  
"I know." Katsu grinned all the wider, if it were possible. "I can't believe it. It's like a dream come true!"  
  
"We should celebrate." Yusuke said promptly. An idea was forming in his mind. Celebrating her interview wasn't a date exactly, right? But maybe it was enough of one..He decided to go for it. "I'll buy you dinner somewhere."  
  
"At three in the afternoon?" She looked at him quizzically.  
  
"Why not? We're rebels, arn't we?" Yusuke hauled himself up. "Besides, I've been meaning to ask y'out for something lately."  
  
"Wha-?"  
  
"Ain't it obvious? I thought girls were good at picking this junk up." He grinned, then grew serious. "I think you're real cute, Katsu."  
  
"You do?" Katsu stood herself, sounding as if she was caught between sarcasm and hope.  
  
"Yeah, I d-"  
  
"Yusuke!"  
  
He almost shouted aloud when Kaiko's voice hit the air. "Will you stop following me?!"  
  
"Yusuke, I'm willing to take you back."  
  
He nearly fell over. Instead, he bowed mockingly. "Oh I see. The gallant lady tells me _she'll _take_ me_ back, huh? Well here's a newsflash; who said I wanted back?"  
  
Kaiko laughed. "I know you do. First, you mope around school for two days straight. Then, the next girl you hit it off with could almost be my double!"  
  
Katsu looked a bit like a fish out of water, opening and closing her mouth. She wasn't sure what to say to such an extraordinary announcement.  
  
"Like hell Katsu's anything like..you.." Yusuke trailed off as Kaiko smugly stepped beside Katsu. The resemblance was almost uncanny. Same shade of hair, similarly shaped eyes, though there was slight difference in color. Both were slender, even though Katsu was a few inches taller. Their faces were both nice ovals, with moderate lips and dimples.  
  
"Come on, Yusuke. It's no fair to any of us if you keep up the pretense. And, I've got something she doesn't have." Kaiko leaned in. "Your secret."  
  
Yusuke stood still for a moment, then grabbed Katsu's wrist. "Let's go."  
  
They were just out of Kaiko's sight when Katsu wrenched her wrist from Yusuke's grasp. "Y-You- you bastard!!"  
  
"What?! Katsu, I-"  
  
Katsu screamed a little, and reeled back. Yusuke just barely dodged her fist as she vainly tried to punch him.  
  
"What's wrong with you?!"  
  
Katsu took a step back, her voice wavery and choked with emotion. "I trusted you. I might of even liked you. And here all this time you were u-using me because you missed Kaiko?! I'm such an idiot!!"  
  
Yusuke caught her fist as she flailed at him again. He pulled her so that their noses were nearly touching. "Listen, Katsu. The fact that you and Kaiko look alike is pure coincidence. I didn't plan on liking you when I agreed to help you get your damn pictures, okay?! I wanted to show Kaiko I wasn't pining over her, and then you had to be so slick and pretty. And now I'm getting my ass kicked because I showed some damned emotion!"  
  
He shoved her fist away, and she stumbled back. In a rage he stalked off, while Katsu fell to her knees and sobbed.  
  
...  
  
Erichi grinned, sweat running in rivulets down his white face. The rat-demon hardly ever saw the strong sunlight of Human World, but his boss had pretty much insisted. And when Bossman Korokoro insisted, you obeyed or you lost an internal organ.  
  
Erichi's assignment was simple; get the Spirit Detective alone and gas him to sleep. Erichi knew the power the boy held at his fingertips, in the literal sense, and hadn't thought the task at all easy until now.  
  
Here the Spirit Detective was now, walking down the very deserted alleyway where Erichi had lain in wait for almost half the day. Now the kid was right below the flight of emergency fire stairs Erichi was sitting. Pulling out the stopper, the demon let down the green haze of gas onto the defenseless and unaware Yusuke.  
  
Sniggering uncontrollably, he dropped down next to Yusuke's fallen form. Ysusuke's brown eyes fluttered at the sight of the rat demon, and his lips moved in the effort to say something.  
  
"It 's always about a girl, ain't it mate?" Erichi grinned, then tsked disaprovingly. "Well, everyone said it twas going to be a girl's doing, your downfall. Chin up lad, you'll live." A wicked grin came to the rat demon's pointed face. "For now, at least."  
  
...  
  
Boton was starting to pace up and down Yusuke's living room. "Where could our boy Yusuke be?"  
  
"Relax, Boton, he's probably out with Katsu somewhere." Kuwabara tried to sound soothing, but instead his voice squeaked on his last words. The fact that nobody laughed was evidence enough of how much tension filled the room.  
  
Kuwabara, Boton, Hiei, Kurama and Emiko all sat in the living room, and had been doing so for almost two hours waiting for Yusuke.  
  
Emiko felt the need to break the heavy silence. "Here, I'll call Katsu and-"  
  
The door rattled under a tirade of frantic knocking. "Yusuke? Yusuke, please open the door, I want to talk to you!"  
  
"Katsu?" Emiko stood to open the door. A teary and rather disheveled-looking Katsu burst into the room, looking around.  
  
"Where's Yusuke?"  
  
"We were hoping you could tell us." Hiei said grimly. "He's late. By almost two hours."  
  
"He's in trouble! I can feel it!" Boton wailed, overdramatic as always.  
  
Katsu looked alarmed. "Trouble?! Wha-"  
  
"Katsu, it's very important we know when you last saw him, and where." Emiko said calmly, but firmly.  
  
"What's going on?!" Katsu demanded. Her belligerence was starting to return as worry set in.  
  
"Trust me." Emiko took her hand and led her to the door. "C'mon, everyone, we've got a Spirit Detective to catch. And Katsu, you should probably just tell us now where you guys were, because you're going to have a lot to digest on the way there."  
  
...  
  
"You're telling me there are demons?" Katsu gasped. She, Emiko, and Kurama were squeezed into the cab of Kurama's old Dodge, the other three in the back of the pickup. The traffic was fairly good, and Kurama strained the speed limits to reach the park as soon as possible. Emiko was trying to explain the reason for their urgency.  
  
"Yes." Emiko said patiently.  
  
"And you're a demon?!"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And Kurama and Hiei are demons?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And Boton's the Grim Reaper?!"  
  
"Strange as this may sound, yes." Emiko said, a little irritably. "And Yusuke and Kuwabara are Spiritually aware, like I explained to you. They use the Chi, a life force in their bodies to create channels of energy they use as weapons. Yusuke's had a bit of an out of body experience, in which he met Koenma, Prince of Spirit World. Because Koenma -"  
  
Katsu cut her off. "Okay, I know he's a Spirit Detective, and he fights demons. How do I know this is true?!"  
  
"Why would we lie?" Emiko said quietly.  
  
The Dodge stopped abruptly, and the doors flung open. People scurried from the car and spilled into the park.   
  
"We went down that ally to get away from Kaiko." Katsu pointed. Five pairs of feet followed her pointing finger, Katsu not far behind.  
  
"Kuwabara, feeling anything?" Kurama's eyes darted around the dilapidated walls rising up on either side of them.   
  
"Yeah." Kuwabara pointed at a smaller ally connecting to theirs.  
  
Once in the other ally, Katsu began to feel a bit faint. The air smelt funny, slightly noxious. Kurama and Emiko noticed it as well.  
  
"That's SpiritWorld adder gas. A very potent sleeping substance!" Emiko's face paled slightly. "They-whoever they are- has Yusuke!"  
  
Kuwabara squinted at the ground. "Yeah, but whoever got 'im left a trail. A stinking one."  
  
"There's a portal near here." Hiei said, forehead glowing briefly under the headband as his psychic abilities stretched out for information.  
  
Katsu's knees gave out. Emiko and Boton were at her side in a twinkling.  
  
"Katsu, it'll be fine." Boton soothed.  
  
"We fought, and I tried to hit him." Katsu stared at the ground blankly. "If he's as good as you say he is, he shoulda been able to dodge anything like that. I distracted him. What'll I do?"  
  
"Well that's a stupid question." Emiko said matter-of-factly. Boton looked up at her.  
  
"Way to lay on the sympathy and understanding thick there, Emiko!" Boton frowned.  
  
"Well, it was!" Emiko protested. She hauled Katsu to her feet. "You ask what'll you do? You'll come with us to get him back!"  
  
"What good will that do?" Hiei growled.  
  
"Whenever Kuwabara sees Yukina, or when Kurama and I are together, we're stronger. It'll work for Yusuke as well, right?" Emiko gave him a no nonsense glare. He merely shrugged and started towards the portal.  
  
"I can help, and I will." Katsu clenched her fist in a manner quite like Yusuke. "I'll do whatever it takes!"  
  
"That, honey, dispels any doubts I had about Yusuke and you. You two are so alike I'm surprised you're not related!" Boton sang. Emiko and Katsu just laughed, and ran after the others.  
  
EEeeeeeeeeeeeeNNNNNnnnnnnnnnnnnnNNNNNNNNNNnnnnnDDDDDDDDDdddddddddddDDDD  
  
Autheress' hands are TIRED!! Oh, fie on little detail! I so wanted to put my ideas and attacks into this chappie, but first things first. There must be a reason to attack someone. At least that's what my therapist says.  
  
Okay, just joking on that. But, these little previews are really good for my motivation! Huzza for motivation that doesn't add fat to my thighs! (A.K.A. chocolate, sugar cubes, marshmallows, etc.)  
  
Yusuke is kidnapped, and if he isn't rescued soon, he will take another unpleasant trip to the Spirit World as a ghost once again. And this time, it's permanent.  
  
Katsu feels like she's doing nothing right as the other Spirit Aware and demonic members of the team are kicking major demon rear. But someone without much Energy to sense is a lot better at slipping away unnoticed, right? Just where she slips off to is what you'll find out in the next, THRILLING INSTALMENT OF YUJO CHRONICLES: KATSUKO'S STORY!!  
  
Cue the theme song! Cut to credits! And review for the sake of me and my motivational disorder!  
  
AND I'M GOING TO ICE MY WRISTS. 


	6. House of Dangers

Autheress here.  
  
Ooh, it feels good to get back to the old Navvy's keyboard. But ironically, and to my utter dissatisfaction, it isn't dusty. Now here's the conundrum, HOW COULD THAT BE?  
  
I'll tell ya. It's because I was "asked" to help get the house ready for a big party on Saturday. (If you're as tired as I am and didn't get why "asked" was in quotation marks, it's because "asked" comes basically down to "ordered.")  
  
Our house is a mess.  
  
Not only the house; why stop the torture there? Let's clean up the whole bleeping yard! Now, if my yard was like, twenty feet long and thirty feet wide, I would of gardened and pottered around happily. OH NO. Our yard is A HALF ACRE LONG, and A THIRD OF AN ACRE WIDE. Even to someone who enjoys weeding, (like me, it's strange) weeding all that, plus mowing, spraying, etc. etc. gets a wee bit much.  
  
To add icing to this cake, my sister, for whom this party is for, is gone this entire week. She's on a mission trip in Wisconsin. SHE GETS BACK THE MORNING OF HER PARTY. For which I have wasted two weeks of my bloody summer vacation getting ready for.  
  
Och, I needed to rant. Okay, enough of the Autheress Baggage, it's time for Chapter Number SIX!  
  
And a reminder, all new attacks are property of Me and thanks given to Lauren Brown, author/illustrator of Weeds in Winter for ideas. V for Victory!  
  
SSssssssssSSTTTTtttttttttttTTTTAAAaaaaaRRRRRRRRRrrrrrrTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTtttttttt  
  
This was Spirit World. Through the portal they had come, to this place.  
  
They ran, single file, following Kuwabara. He kept his eyes trained on the ground, following the trail of the rat demon. The glands on his rodent feet left small pad marks of Spirit Energy that Kuwabara, in his heightened ability could see clearly.  
  
Katsu tried hard not to slow down and gawk at the unfamiliar word surrounding her. A blood-red sky and the rocky, dull brown-black earth beneath her were strange, and not at all pleasant.   
  
Kuwabara's path led them severely to their left, and the ground starting showing patches of dull green grass here and there. Soon, more and more odd-looking foliage sprang up, but still on they ran.  
  
Kuwabara's pace slackened, as the forest they had traveled into suddenly stopped, the trees surrounding stone. But this atmosphere was not natural, and had been built instead. The ground was completely smooth, and a few yards away it rose sharply at a ninety degree angle. The building was the same make as the ground. Dark windows yawned like cavernous mouths, ominous and entirely uninviting. At the base of the drab structure, a wooden door was bolted tightly shut, metal hinges and enforcers shinning dully in the strange light of Spirit World.  
  
"Right on time."  
  
They all jumped, riveting their attentions to the cultured voice that spoke from the shadows. A demon stepped into view, a breathtaking view for Katsu.  
  
The demon was very beautiful, though undoubtedly male. Humanlike facial features were defined on the pale blue face, deep lavender lips curved up in a warm smile that didn't reach the coal-black eyes. And what eyes!  
  
So deep they were, Katsu felt herself drowning in their depths. Fixated on Kuwabara, they still seemed to take in every last one of them.   
  
Above the eyes was a smooth, hairless head. It was shapely, and a crest rose up the center. If it weren't for the blue skin and extra long limbs, the rest of the demon could of been human.  
  
Kuwabara stepped forewords, seeming to appoint himself leader in Yusuke's absence. "Let us in, Blue-boy."  
  
"How highly unoriginal." The demon scoffed. "And I will, Master Human. But first, I must explain the rules."  
  
"Oh, now there's rules to kidnapping?!" Hiei growled, placing a hand threateningly on the hilt of his katana.  
  
"Yes." The demon nodded deeply before continuing. "There are two more doors past this one. And a number of demons await. You must fight your way past, and only then will you ever dream of rescuing the pest, your Spirit Detective. He has one hour until he is...executed."  
  
Katsu opened her mouth, but both Emiko and Boton siexed her hands and squeezed a silent warning. She remained silent.  
  
"But to the fights, you can only use the number of fighters as there are opponents. Disobey this rule, and your human friend dies earlier."  
  
"How do we know you haven?t already killed Yusuke?" Hiei snarled.  
  
"You don't. But, if you were to walk away now...his last requests will be heard at Heaven's gate..but most likely Hell's doors." The demon smiled widely. "And now...get past me, and these doors shall open. One opponent only."  
  
"What kind of sick game are you playing?!" Emiko hissed.  
  
"One that ensures us a crack at our worst enemies." The cultured voice grew triumphant. "Under our own demands."  
  
"Home field advantage." Emiko tossed her head defiantly. "That'll do you no good."  
  
"Me first." Kuwabara shoved forewords. "I got a plan. Urameshi would want me to go fir-"  
  
He had barely finished speaking when the ground cracked beneath his feet. He flailed wildly, but to no avail. The earth crumbled away until he was balancing precariously on one foot, a dark chasm one every side for ten good feet. The demon, however, was standing on solid ground.  
  
Kuwabara took an awkward leap to the demon's side, a burst of Energy alighting in his fist. It lengthened into his trademark Spirit Sword.  
  
The demon hissed, and dodged the rapid-fire attacks Kuwabara sent his way. Instead of summoning his own Spirit Power, the demon kicked at Kuwabara's shins.  
  
Before Kuwabara could recover, the demon attacked. Strange blue tendrils snaked their way around the angry teen, multiplying and widening until Kuwabara was blocked from view.  
  
His voice was heard faintly over the hissing of energy. "Don't- me! -Plan!"  
  
"And now.." The demon smiled. The coils surrounding Kuwabara snapped in, tightening and completely wrapping around him. A surge of golden-yellow Spirit Energy flared, a last attempt by Kuwabara. Only a few of the tendrils snapped away, but the rest stayed sure.  
  
"He comes with me, to where the Spirit Detective is. Two human imbeciles under our supreme watch. And, in..fifty-five minutes, he suffers the same fate. I wish you the same luck your blundering friend had."  
  
A burst of blue light later, and the demon disappeared with the mass of coils that was Kuwabara.  
  
Katsu screamed. Hiei glared. Kurama and Emiko exchanged looks, then turned to Boton. "You and Katsu go back. This is worse than expected. We three can handle the rest."  
  
"But-"  
  
"No, Boton." Kurama said firmly. "We need someone to inform Koenma-sama about Yusuke, and now Kuwabara. Though he said he had a plan, perhaps getting captured was part of it."  
  
"Komiko!" Katsu turned to her friend.  
  
"It's Emiko." Emiko gave her a half grin. "And what? We gotta hurry."  
  
"You said my being along might help Yusuke. I'm comin'."  
  
"I would go faster without her." Boton offered.  
  
"Fine. But keep up." Kurama instructed. "Let's go."  
  
Hiei lept the gap easily, and Kurama and Emiko were readying to follow when Katsu stopped them. "Uh.."  
  
"Oh, right." Emiko grabbed Katsu's arm and threw it about her own shoulders. With a surge of energy, she too jumped the gap, Katsu clinging on and squeezing her eyelids shut.  
  
The door opened noiselessly in front of them, as promised by the sleek demon in front. They ran past more stone walls, shoes making pattering sounds that reverberated around the room.  
  
Without warning, two voices began to chant in sing song voices, from opposite ends of the chamber, their voices alternating with each other.  
  
"Ring around the rosey-"  
  
"-Pockets full of posey-"  
  
"-Ashes-"  
  
"-Ashes-"  
  
"-We all fall-"  
  
"DOWN!"  
  
One the last word, they spoke together, and the floor jolted, throwing all off their feet. It became still again, except for the laughter of whoever was in the room. Katsu could see nothing, due to her lack of Spirit Awareness. To the others, the two new demons were as clear as day.  
  
Little sprites, human in appearance, they scampered around, movements exactly the same as the other's. They could of been mirror reflections of each other, such was their likeliness.  
  
"You can play two now." The first demon said gleefully.  
  
"Two unlucky souls to face us." The second chimed in.  
  
Kurama and Emiko exchanged glances, amused. "Katsu, stand perfectly still. This'll be over in a few minutes." Emiko muttered to Katsu, who complied.  
  
"We'll have you know-" The first cackled.  
  
"-That no one has ever defeated us." The second finished. It seemed to be their style of speaking.  
  
"We know each other's thoughts-"  
  
"-And therefore can work as a seamless team!"  
  
"Oh, Emiko," Kurama said gravely. "Can we handle this?"  
  
"I'm not sure.." Emiko ducked her chin, covering her laughter.  
  
The demons didn't catch the sarcasm, and cackled again. They began moving around with such speed they were blurs. They were perfectly synchronized.  
  
Hiei narrowed his eyes, then glanced at Katsu. She was staring into thick blackness, unaware of any movement in front of her. He groaned, then undid his bandana. "Here."   
  
Placing a hand on Katsu's shoulder, he concentrated, letting his Evil Jagon eye glow. Katsu gasped. Through Hiei's power, her own eyes began to register the activities of the demon fight.  
  
"Now, to stop you little devils from rocketing around like fools, a little Demon-grown Knotwood." Emiko smirked, taking a tiny, hollow wooden tube from her pocket. Knotwood, Japanese knotwood, was considered a weed, though originally put into gardens for decoration. It grew swiftly underground before pushing up shoots, and was incredibly strong for being hollow. And when grown under a demon's care such as Emiko's, it was as firm as steel.  
  
Emiko let the wood fall. It seemed to melt into the stone floor. Nothing appeared to be happening for a few moments, but then the stone itself seemed to ripple like water. Then, green-brown shoots pushed up past the stone surface, then started growing at an alarming rate. The demons were had to stop, and then the knotwood forced them into a small, thirty-meter circle. At one end was Emiko and Kurama, and the other end was the door. Hiei and Katsu were safely enclosed in the branches, still in view, but away from harm. The demons glared.  
  
"This smaller arena-"  
  
"-Won't hurt us at all."  
  
"No." Emiko said simply. "But it protects Katsu and Hiei. And, it insures you cannot run away. Try to, and you will become so ensnared in the branches, you'll die before you're freed."  
  
The demons glanced at one another. Apparently, they hadn't planned on being in a capture-or-be-killed situation, in the middle of a thicket. They both rocketed forewords at once, without warning.  
  
"My turn." Kurama's smooth voice was almost smug. "Love conquers all, correct? I prove my point!" He threw something, a plant, at the demon on his left. The plant was more like a vine, but the moment it came in contact with the demon's skin, little suckers attached themselves firmly. The plant began to glow, until both demons stopped dead.  
  
"What-" One gasped.  
  
"-Is this monstrosity?!" The second finished, staring down at the glowing parasite in horror.  
  
"It's sometimes called a Love-vine." Kurama explained sweetly. "But also it's referred to as the Strangle Weed. The original name, Dodder, is no longer relevant. It's now totally something else, now that it's matured under my care. It's fascinating, really."  
  
The demon started to use Energy attacks at the plant, which only glowed all the brighter. "Why's it doing-"  
  
"-Such things?!"  
  
"Because, the HumanWorld version lives off of a host plant it attaches itself to shortly after sprouting. And my version, it feeds off your Spirit Energy. The more you use, the stronger it gets, and the closer you are to death." Kurama bowed mockingly.  
  
"Touché." Emiko smiled at her mate, who took a small step back. "Now, finally." She reached into her jacket pocket again, pulling out what seemed to be a ball of thorns. At her touch, it opened slightly, revealing a blood-red center.  
  
"The _Datura Stramonium_, one of my favorites." Emiko purred. The demons looked at her fearfully, out of ideas after Kurama's Love-vine attack. "The use? It'll make me ten times stronger than usual. I will be able to turn this puny little castle into dust with a thought! All I have to do is squeeze this red center, and inhale its gases. It can cure just about any ailment I could ever have, too."  
  
The demons glanced at one another, grinning. Katsu looked to Hiei in confusion. Why would she let all that information slip? She wondered.  
  
_ There is a reason_. Hiei's voice sounded in her mind. _Wait_.  
  
Emiko raised the small thorn ball, and opened her mouth. The demons reacted, and fast.  
  
Moving as a finely tuned duo, they rocketed in front of Emiko, and one lept on the other's shoulders to snatch the thornball away from Emiko's lips.  
  
"This will take care of-"  
  
"-This love-vine and then-"  
  
"-We shall take you both to the dungeons-"  
  
"-To be killed with the Spirit Detective!"  
  
Together, they squeezed the red center, mouths open expectantly. The gas hissed out, Emiko crying aloud, but not running after it. That in and of itself was strange to Katsu.  
  
The demons both inhaled, and Emiko giggled. "Gotchya." She winked.  
  
"What?" The demons gasped together. Their faces contorted, and the Love-vine pulsated with power stolen from its host.  
  
"The Thorn-Apple in Human World causes fatality if inhaled by mere humans." Emiko explained, looking as pleased as a schoolgirl with a perfect paper. "And...boosted up with demonic power, it causes even the strongest demon to-"  
  
The demons both dropped to the ground, dead before they landed.  
  
"-Drop down dead." Emiko gave a mocking pout. "Aw, sorry I didn?t tell you that before you inhaled it. That'll teach you.." She waved a mocking finger at the dead bodies. "Never trust a vixen-"  
  
"Unless she's on your side." Kurama finished with a grin. "I haven?t heard that one for a good fifteen years!"  
  
Kurama gave his mate a one arm hug in congratulation, then Emiko parted the knotwood to let Katsu and Hiei pass. They ran to the next door, Katsu carefully avoiding the dead demons, the Love-vine creeping to cover them both in a last embrace.  
  
EEEeeeeeeeeeeeEEeNNNNNnnnnnnnnnnNNNNDDDDDDDDDDDDDDddddddddddddddddDD  
  
Autheress here.  
  
I seriously believe I'm getting Carpel Tunnel Syndrome. Ouchie!  
  
I apologize. From last chapter all throughout this one, you were probably expecting wonderful attacks of great originality, and sorry, this is it. The Japanese Knotwood, the Love-vine, and the Thorn apple, also called Jimson Weed. But have mercy. I thought these up while I was at my job. My job gets _r e a l l y s l o w_ at times, so I'm like.."Hrm...I bet Jimson weed could be a wicked attack...." And I had to try it. I apologize again for making you suffer through it.  
  
But I have excuses! Not only was it original, it was my first "real" battle scene. And it's one in the morning. Gimmie a break already!  
  
And now...sleep...  
  
Never mind. And now....preview.  
  
Katsu, Hiei, Kurama and Emiko have one door left, which is surprisingly easy. But behind that door is practically an army of demons. Unskilled as they are, sheer numbers might cinch the good guys' fates.  
  
Katsu feels more like baggage then a "member of the team," but also sees that no demons are noticing her. By slipping past them, she could either save all her friend's lives...or lose them.  
  
Okay...NOW TO BED. Guess what? I gotta get up at 7:30 to get back to housework! Yippie! (Note: Complete and utter sarcasm!)  
  



	7. The Choice to End it All

Autheress here.  
My rosebush, named Squishy, is sickened. The leaves are developing little brown spots, and his virgin flower (his first bloom) has dropped far too quickly. I weep salt tears for my poor liddle rosenbusher. But he's been sprayed for disease and he should be good soon. And he's got three buds developing. V for Victory!  
I've realized how comma-happy I am. Seriously, in a sentence, I usually use a comma once if not more. Commas! How cute they are to me!  
And now..the final installment of...KATSUKO'S STORY!! Cue the Autheress theme song!  
  
SSsssssssssssstTTTTTTTTtttAAAAAAAaaaaaaaarRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRrrrrrrrrrrTTTTTtt t  
Katsu was surprised that even after Hiei stopped touching her, she could still see clearly in the darkened chamber. But, his Jagon eye was still glowing, and the power was still in effect. She was grateful for it.  
The door opened, and Kurama slowly stepped into the next room.  
A loud noise ripped through the air, making them all jump. Kurama ripped out a rose from seemingly no ware, just brushing the nape of his neck. Emiko copied the move only two handed, bringing out twin rosebuds, both a darker shade than the brilliant bloom Kurama held. Hiei's sword lept from its sheath to his hand.  
Silence. The group looked around, holding their breath. The noise came again, only this time they saw the source.  
A large demon was sitting against the wall. Such was his size, they hadn't seen him at first, thinking he was a part of the wall. He was sleeping, and with each breath a enormous snore shook the room.  
"We're lucky that brute was asleep." Hiei casually remarked. "We have less than a half hour left, thanks to the pride parade Emiko and Kurama put on." With that, the nimble demon jumped high, sword raised.  
Katsu covered her eyes, wincing at the slicing noise Hiei's sword made, followed by a gasp, a groan, and then silence again.  
"Come on." Hiei carelessly wiped his blade on the dead demon's leg before resheathing it. Katsu shuddered, but followed the group to the next and last door.  
The door opened soundlessly as the others did before. But the sight that greeted them wasn't reassuring.  
Dead silent, grim faced, and hundreds in number, hoards of demons faced them. The blue demon was there, in the front, grinning widely.  
"So, you made it." His silky voice made Katsu want to wring his neck. "I'm surprised."  
"We did the required tasks." Hiei snapped. "Where's Kuwabara and Yusuke?"  
"Down that tunnel." The demon gestured behind the hoard.  
A small, rat-faced demon started to whine. "Bossman, Bossman, let's get 'em!"  
"Peace, Erichi." Bossman soothed. "They won't make it. All three remaining shall die."  
_All three?_ Katsu frowned. Kurama, Emiko, Hiei, and herself. Four.  
_They can't see you, because your Spirit Awareness is so low._ Hiei's voice echoed in her mind. _Kurama and Emiko can't see you either in pitch black. They only know where you are because they are used to your feeling of presence. Don't make a sound.  
_ Katsu nodded, slightly creeped out by Hiei's telepathy. The demons were speaking again.  
"I never specified what was behind the last door. Now you see why I decided just to kidnap one of you. I wanted to have you all die separately, alone, afraid, and above all, slowly." Bossman's silvery tongue caressed the words as he spoke them.  
"Too bad for you, then." Hiei snarled. He was in front of Bossman in an instant, hacking sharply downward with his still-bloody katana. Bossman grabbed Erichi, who was directly to his left, and deflected the attack with Erichi's shaking body. He flung the cloven pieces of flesh away before melting back into the hoard.  
"Get them."  
The demons began to roar, and charged.  
Three whips elongated from the flowers Emiko and Kurama held, Kurama expertly dealing death with one long Rose whip, and Emiko making closer contact combat with two shortened versions she called Dual Rose Whip. The two stood back to back, covering for one another and cutting down all who were foolish enough to get in range.  
Hiei darted around, swift chops beheading a demon here, whisking a limb away there. But the sheer enormity of the demons' numbers was pushing the three friends back.  
Katsu stood, back to the wall, watching in terrified wonder at the carnage before her. Several minutes of pure, bloody action had passed before her wide eyes, unable to look away. Emiko's stomach had a shallow, horizontal claw slash that was bleeding, Kurama had a cut above one green eye, and Hiei's shoulder had been severely bitten. They were still slaughtering all who opposed them, but their breath was quick and ragged. Exhaustion would be their banes.  
Katsu inwardly cursed. She wasn't doing her new friends nor Yusuke any good....Yusuke! The tunnel! If no demon could see her, then she could rescue Yusuke and Kuwabara, who could help Hiei, Kurama and Emiko!  
The thought terrified her. She pressed herself closer to the wall, eyes shut tight. A solitary tear slid down her cheek, and she sank along the wall to the floor. _I couldn't do that! I'd get killed just trying! I'd better stay here, I could screw all of this up..  
_ Emiko cried out for the first time, as a demon scored a hit to her thigh with a sharpened stake. She still dealt him a fatal blow, but the stake was still embedded in her flesh. Kurama turned slightly to look, and a club glanced a blow off of his jaw. He spat out blood before continuing his fighting.  
Hiei was still more or less unhurt, having seemed to fight just as well with his shoulder torn open. He was also forced to stand still simply because the numbers pressing in on him didn't allow him much movement.  
Katsu's internal battle raged on as the one before her grew more heated. The demons were sensing a kill, and their clumsy style grew faster and more furious.  
_I've got to try._ Katsu squeezed her eyes shut briefly, gulped, and then began inching along the wall towards the tunnel.  
A demons bumped into her, and she nearly cried out. The demon stared quizzically at her, or, to him, at the wall. His confusion didn't last long because a green, hard-as-nails whip sang through the air and into his narrow chest. He died with a gurgle, his scabby head landing on Katsu's foot.  
_ I'm gonna throw up._ Katsu clapped a hand to her mouth, and started moving again, picking her way gingerly to the tunnel entrance.  
Reaching it, she burst into a run, adrenaline cooped with fear making her steps light and quick. The tunnel was dark, but Hiei's gift of this strange night-vision proved helpful. The floor was uneven, and many a time she spotted a loose brick to avoid.  
Finally, the tunnel stopped abruptly. There was nothing except a dead end.  
"Great." Katsu kicked it. The wall was quite solid, and she hopped around on one foot as her toe smarted angrily. "So the ugly blue-dude lied."  
"Shuddap, Urameshi, I think I heard something."  
The voice was unmistakable, but faint. Katsu stood stock still, holding her breath and straining her ears for any other sounds.  
"I don't hear anything."  
It was Yusuke! Faint, yes, but unmistakably there. Katsu ran to her left, and felt the wall, knocking to see if it were hollow. No luck. The other side was the same.  
"Where are you?" Katsu muttered. She dared not call them, some demon might hear her. She glanced at her watch. Five minutes before Yusuke and Kuwabara were killed. She backed up, in hopes that she missed a passage on her wild flight down the tunnel. Instead, she tripped over a loose stone and landed flat on her back.  
"Eureka!" Katsu whispered. The tunnel's roof had a circular opening! A small, black ladder extended down a few feet. But even with the ladder, the hole was a good ten feet from where Katsu could reach.  
"This is gonna be interesting." Katsu chewed on her lip, studying the problem. She bent low, then leapt upwards. Her fingertips barely brushed the bottom rung. She growled slightly to herself and tried again. Her fingers curled around the bar, and held. Dangling awkwardly by one hand, she managed to swing her other arm up. Silently thanking her gym teacher for all the time in the weight's room, she hauled the rest of her body up and through the hole.  
Kuwabara sat against the roughly hewn stone wall, hands bound tightly behind his back, strange kanji signs painted onto his skin. He was blindfolded.  
Yusuke was a different case. He seemed suspended in the same blue coils that had first captured Kuwabara. They had also tied his hands behind him, and he too was blindfolded. The kanji was more heavily painted onto him, and a trickle of blood from a cut on his cheek showed the signs of his struggle.  
"So that was your plan?" Yusuke was saying sarcastically. "Get captured so you could find me?"  
"Yeah. I just didn't think they'd bind my Spirit Energy inside me."  
"Way to play it, idiot."  
"Shuddap."  
"Yusuke, Kuwabara!" Katsu ran to Kuwabara, and pulled off the blindfold. He blinked.  
"Katsu?"  
"Katsu's here?!" Yusuke sounded as though he was caught between fury and joy. "She's in Spirit World?! What're you doing here?!"  
"Rescuing you, ungrateful baka-head." Katsu untied Kuwabara's hands. She turned to Yusuke, but Kuwabara stopped her.  
"Y'can't touch the blue coils, or you'll get hurt."  
Katsu turned savagely to him. "And Yusuke has one minute to live." Without waiting for Kuwabara's answer, she stuck both hands into the tendrils and caught a hold of Yusuke's hand.  
The pain was immediate and intense. Katsu couldn't scream, her mouth was open with no sound issuing from it. Her eyes shone white, she couldn't see, all she was aware of was the agony and Yusuke's touch. She dimly registered Kuwabara's hands on her shoulders, pulling her backwards, but she refused to let go.  
Her hair began to raise, curling and crackling with electricity. Her clothing was sending off little sparks, her blouse and skirt raising slowly as the energy mounted.  
With a sharp jerk from Kuwabara, the pain stopped. Yusuke landed on the floor next to her, and her vision slowly returned. Just as things began to focus, her world blackened as she went unconscious.  
  
...  
  
"And here's to Katsu's new job!" Yusuke declared. Seven shake-glasses clanked together as the toast was celebrated.  
It was Monday, two hours after Katsu's successful interview. And, two days since the fateful trip to Spirit World.  
After Katsu blacked out, Yusuke and Kuwabara had quickly rid themselves of the Energy-blocking kanji before taking Katsu back up the tunnel. There, they found the demons still attacking Hiei, Kurama and Emiko. The two extra fighters made quick work of the remaining demons.  
After that, it was easy getting out of Spirit World. Emiko was the most injured; the wound on her thigh and stomach bandaged and healing nicely, though she still limped slightly. Kurama's jaw was still sore, but Kuwabara joked that it prevented him for saying stupid things. To that Emiko dryly commented on how she'd like to swing a club at his face as well. "I mean, with the constant flow of stupidity coming from your huge trap.." Everyone had to laugh at that.  
As for Hiei's injuries, he had no sign of pain, nothing to give away he had even fought. His black cloak-jackets were baggy enough to hide his shoulder.  
Katsu was feeling better, after waking up to find herself in Yusuke's arms. She found that the tremendous amounts of Spirit energy flowing through every pore made some physical changes to her. Her eyes had lost their deep hazel color, and were only the faintest shade of blue-grey, dark rims around the iris and deep black pupils. The excuse she used to her mother was she ordered colored contacts, instead of her regular ones. She didn't mind her eyes, she liked the way they looked.  
Also, her skin had almost been bleached of color. The lightest shade of peach creamed her skin, and her cheeks and lips were a light pink.  
Katsu's favorite change, however, was the mental change. Somehow, having large amounts of Spirit power channeled through her being, especially her brain, changed her amount of Spirit Awareness. Though not nearly as strong as her friends, she could clearly view Spirit power without Hiei's help.  
Katsu sat back in the plastic booth, glancing sidelong at the boy next to her. Yusuke was laughing at a comment of Emiko's. She sighed a little. She wasn't quite sure where she and Yusuke stood, relationship wise. He was very friendly with her, giving her a huge hug after she told him about her new job. But after the untimely arrival of Kaiko in the park, he hadn't mentioned anything about his feelings.  
But Katsu wasn't one to give up. She would rather be his friend than not knowing him at all, that was for sure. But still, there was a strong possibility of something more.  
Katsu smiled to herself. She could wait.  
"Yo, Katty, driftin' off to dreamland again?" Kuwabara, seated on her other side, poked her with his elbow.  
"Nope. Just a little tired." She grinned. This was the truth; she still felt drained from the blue coils.  
"I have to go home, actually." Kurama smiled apologetically, slurring slightly from trying not to move his sore jaw. "My mother needed my to help with some stuff. Emiko, you still want to tag along? Mother needs to pick out a new tree seedling for the front lawn. We could catch a movie afterwards."  
"Sure. Sounds excellent." Emiko kissed him gently on the cheek, and held out her hand for Katsu to slap. "Good work on the new job. And, I do like your new look."  
"Thanks. You two have fun." Katsu covered a yawn. After admitting her sleepiness, she was beginning to feel even more tired.  
"Here, Katsu, I'll take you home." Yusuke stood, ushering her towards the door. She complied, waving goodbye to the others.  
The walk was a short one, but they took their time, walking slowly down the sidewalk.  
"So..." Yusuke lifted his face to the sky, studying the clouds. "Y'don't mind my being-"  
"A Spirit Detective?" Katsu shoved him slightly with her shoulder. "No. Why would I?"  
"Well, weirdoes do tend to stick together."  
"Yusuke!" Katsu shoved him again, harder. He playfully punched back, laughing.  
"It's true! And do you mind about what happened to you?"  
"Nah." She studied her fingernail briefly. "I kinda like my eyes. And I can always go tanning again if need be."  
"Cool. And Katsu-"  
"Lighten up, Yusuke! You're being uncharacteristically quiet."  
"And you're using big words like uncharacteristically. But I need to be serious. You need to know I might of started out thinking you were like Kaiko, but you two are so different, I'd be an idiot to think you're alike."  
Katsu looked at him, a smile playing around her lips. "You're okay for a baka-head."  
"Oh, shuddap." Yusuke smiled.  
"You really liked her, didn't you?" Katsu's voice was softer.  
"Yeah." Yusuke's voice was equally soft. "But I wasn't kidding when I said you were cute."  
Katsu's spirit leapt. But logic made her choose her next words carefully. "Yusuke, it's no lie when I say I really l-like you, but-"  
"But what?" He prompted.  
"But I think you need to get over Kaiko, first. She was, still is, a really great person, and ment so much to you. It won't be fair to any of us if you don't wait a little."  
"You're way too smart. And..you're right." He stopped, turning to her with a wide grin on his face. "But, I think I need a rain check on this."  
"Definitely." Katsu felt her own lips turn up into a happy smile. She leaned forewords, and kissed him on the cheek. "You can count on that. Whenever you're ready. It's nice to be friends."  
"Damn straight." Yusuke said, and they continued the walk home.  
  
End of Katsuko's Story Start Kiamo's Story  
  
Kuwabara waved the official looking piece of paper under Shizuru's nose. "It says, smartie, that we're being officially requested to let a student from another city come live with us for a month."  
Shizuru snatched the paper away before it was demolished by her little brother's energetic waving. Her eyes widened. "Kazuma, the "student" is Seto Kaiba, multi-millionaire!"  
  
EEEEEEEeeeeeeeeeNNNNNNNNnnnnnnnnnnnnDDDDDDDDDDDdddddddddddddDDDD  
  
Autheress here.  
I've realised how comma-happy I am. Seriously, in a sentence, I usually use a comma once if not more. _Commas!_ How cute they are to me!  
I know there are raging Kaiko-Yusuke fans, who severely disagree to my breaking them up. Though this story doesn't exactly show it, I am a little bit of a fan of that couple myself. In fact, one of the only reasons I don't support them is because my good friend, LadyKatsu, is in love with Yusuke. And, she let's me drool over Kurama (huggles Kurama) so the least I can do is set her fantasy in motion. All you Kaiko fans, feel free to erase this story from thy memories.  
I'm truly excited about my next installment in Yujo Chronicles, Kiamo's Story. Kiamo is a character I've been slowly developing throughout these last two selections, and I really want to "put her into play."  
(Yes, I'm one of those people who create a character, then grow to like them like real people. It also helps that my friends are the basis for my fictional people...O.o)  
But I've also been noticing a similar theme in the last two stories, so I'll try real hard to make this one different, fresh and new!  
(Cavorts around in a happy dance for Autheresses..)  
Well, I end this story with a bow and...  
**CUE THE AUTHERESS THEME SONG!  
CUT TO CREDITS!  
** Aaaaand now.....  
**_ REVIEW ALREADY!_**


End file.
